


The Healing Heart

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, Disability, Drabble, F/M, Healer, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: As Lily lay dying she asked one thing of her friends to care for one another.On Christmas Eve in a hospital Sirius decides to do that, but the person is not who he ever expected he could care for. Maybe it’s just the Christmas magic, or two lonely lost people.
Relationships: Former James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Unrequited Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	The Healing Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophet_of_troy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/gifts).



> Thank you for Betaing this meditationinemergencies . And thank you for the person this is a gift for, I loved writing this story, and I love both of these characters. I hope I did your prompt justice.

Sirius Black heard someone whimper across the hall. He never planned to become a healer, but for whatever reason, the job fit him quite well. It was always busy, nothing was ever the same, and the people generally didn't care much about who his family was.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was actually _choosing_ to work tonight. After James not accepting he was in love with a man, after the man had left the country, taking Harry with him. 

He had been doing this job for three years. 

Mary a fellow nurse handed him a file, ”The bastard is all yours”.

Sirius was shocked, Mary was not one for foul language. He asked her, ”Why is he a bastard?”

She rolled her eyes and hissed, ”It’s Snape, that’s why. Know it all Slytherin, bastard, and a marked death eater to boot.”

Sirius said, ”You know he's on our side, right?”

Mary muttered, ”It doesn't matter. I would just toss him out.”

Sirius said, ”We treat everyone, Mary, whether we like them or not.”

She said, “Like I said, newbie, go deal with the dark wizard.”

Sirius sighed and went into room 303, which just happened to be where the whine he had heard came from. In the hospital bed, was Snape. Just as skinny, tall, and odd-looking as he had been the last time Sirius had seen him, at Lily’s funeral. But, unlike then, his face did not look like it was carved out of stone. He just looked sad. 

Sirius scanned the file once more, Snape had been attacked from behind, he wouldn’t say if he knew who it was or not. It left him with a spinal cord injury. T10 to be exact.

They were keeping him stabilized his back, on a rigid frame that would not allow him to move. Magic already done what it could, he would be transferred upstairs within an hour or so. 

Sirius asked, “I can get you something for the pain if you would like.”

Severus laughed, “Black the kindest thing you can do is kill me.”

Sirius said, “Snape I am a healer, and honestly I like this job more than I hate you.”

Snape said, “Noted. Did you draw the short straw?” Letting out another wince of pain. 

Sirius said, “Let me get you something for the pain.”

Severus said, “I would rather you just stay, and have someone to talk to...the rest of them are scared of me.”

Sirius grabbed a chair and sat down. Medical treatment was most of his job, but sometimes, like now, it was just listening. Surely that would keep Severus calm. 

He asked the other man, “What do you want to talk about?”

Severus said, “I hoped you would do the talking. You are far better at it than I am. I just want to forget for a few moments, Sirius, please give me that.”

So he did that. He told Severus about James, who loved him but couldn’t accept that he was in love with a man. He told him about how sometimes he felt like he was just spinning his wheels and never moving on. How he missed James, and he was angry that the man took his godson from him, who was more like a son to him. 

Severus said, “I am sorry. Sorry that James can’t see having someone love you is worth it no matter what gender they are. I am sorry he doesn’t realize he can have a future as your lover or your friend. You know I tried my best to save Lily don’t you?”

Sirius nodded, remembering that, Severus switched sides to try and save Lily. How happy she was to have her friend in her last days. How she told them, before she died to take care of one another. Not that any of them had actually listened, it seemed. 

Sirius decided then and there he was going to do his best to help Severus, for Lily’s memory. His helping her was likely the reason he was going to be disabled for the rest of his life. Not that the rest of the wizarding world cared, that is.

He walked over to the over man and brushed his black hair out of his face, it was not greasy, but soft. Sirius whispered, “Let me help you, Severus. I want to be your friend.”

Severus said, as Sirius rested his hand on his, ”I want to be your friend too, Lily said we had more in common than either of us would admit.”

The two men would grow to be more than friends though, and it all started with an ER visit on Christmas Eve. Sometimes we all need someone to listen. All that mattered was in this room. Right here and right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
